Awesome Me Meets You
by Aeki Is Now Here
Summary: Early in his adolescence, Matthew Williams met a man. A man by the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt.   Fail Summary, Rated M for later chapters, use of Human Names, and cursing. Lots of PruCan, some references to other couples here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay so...This is basically just a random story I started to write. It's reuploaded from my dA account. 8D Hope you enjoy! Oh and the first chapter is basically about this Prussian general who went to America to teach the troops some stuff...Sort of forgot his name. lDD**

**Warning - Slight PruCan in this chapter. Nothing really bad...Oh yeah that's right...Use of Human names, and cursing. **

**End A/N**

The Prussian placed his feet on the table and let out a sigh of relief. He was heading over seas to train some kid. Why? Well, Gilbert had decided this would of been the best time for a vacation, and he could find some fun training some kid.

"And right after the awesome me won the Seven Years! Kesesesesese!" Gilbert laughed.

He stood up and walked out of his small cabin, laughing as he walked through the very narrow hall. He got up on deck of the ship and breathed in the fresh air, still laughing his trademark laugh. He then looked out land and saw the upcoming land.

Gilbert got off the boat and quickly walked around, looking at all the men. He was to train one-hundred and twenty men. Oh and Arthur's son.

Gilbert walked around the town for a bit, realizing after awhile he spoke only a bit of English and he was going to need a translator to help him if he was going to train these good for nothing men. He soon walked out to the woods, figuring out that if he was going to train these men, he was going to need to know of the area first. He let out a laugh at the thought of those men at his feet, begging for a break.

The Prussian stopped moving and turned his head to the side, hearing a twig snap. His eyes scanned the bushes till he saw a blond piece of hair, in the shape of a curl, in the bushes. He smirked, thinking that the curl belonging to the kid he was going to train. He quickly walked over to it and gave it a tug, smirking still.

A squeak came from the bushes, it sounded close of a moan and a gasp. "W-Who..." The owner of the curl said as he looked up at Gilbert, his face slightly red.

" It's the awesome me. Gilbert Beilschmidt! I'm here to train you." Gilbert said, frowning at the sight of the kid. He wasn't suspecting a cute boy like him. Wait, did he just thought cute? No, it was just his mind playing with him.

"W-What? M-Me? W-W-Why?" The boy asked.

"Because you asked me too, stupid." Gilbert said glaring at the boy. "Anyway, what's your name? I'm sure you already know my awesome name since I told you! Kesesesesese!" He laughed.

"Canada." The boy said, frowning slightly again.

"...Was."

"I-I'm C-Canada..." He said again.

"...Human name, now." Gilbert said, slightly glaring down at the boy.

"M-M-M-Matthew W-Williams." The boy stuttered.

"Bumsen. Your...Francis's child...not Arthur's...Bumsen, bumsen, bumsen." Gilbert said over and over again as he hit his head on a tree, feeling quite un awesome for once...Wait no, he was always awesome, Matthew had just acted un awesome and not told the awesome him about not being Arthur's child. Yeah, that was it.

"I-Is s-something w-wrong...M-Mr. B-Beilschm...idt?" Matthew asked, standing up from out of the bush.

"Nein." Gilbert said as he starting walking away.

Matthew watched what way Gilbert was walking in and quickly realized that it was not the way to his brother.

"M-Mr. Beilschmidt!" Matthew said, just slightly above a whisper.

The Prussian didn't hear him, and kept on walking.

Matthew let out a sigh and quickly ran over to Gilbert and slightly tapped him on his shoulder. "Mr...B-Beilschmidt." He said, just barely above a whisper again.

Gilbert immediately grabbed Matthew's arm, twisting it to behind Matthew's back, and pushed him up against a tree. "Was?" Gilbert said, not letting go of Matthew's arm.

Matthew winced in pain and then took a deep breath. "M-My...b-brother lives t-that w-way..." The Canadian whispered, pointing to the way Gilbert just came from.

"I know." Gilbert said as he let go of Matthew's arm and continued the way he was heading.

"D-D-Don't...go t-that...way." Matthew stuttered.

Gilbert turned around and stared at Matthew a bit. "And why shouldn't I?" He asked.

"...That's...J-just don't g-go that way..." Matthew said, frowning.

"I'll go that way if I want to." Gilbert said with a laugh as he walked the way.

Matthew grabbed Gilbert's arm, his eyes slightly wide and a frown still on his face. "Don't."

Gilbert let out a growl. "Fine." Gilbert said with a groan as he walked back the way he came.

Matthew let out a sigh of relief and walked where he told Gilbert not to.

**A/N**

**Nein - No in German**

**Bumsen - German for Fuck**

**Was - What in German**

**If I got any of my German wrong, please tell me. 83**

**Reviews are always loved~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay so anyways...This chapter basically has no history in it at all...Oh and I'm not the smartest person with history. lD**

**Warning - Prussia being Prussia and threatening to seize Canada's vital regions, vital region kicking, slight violence, cursing like always~, and use of Human names.**

**End A/N**

Matthew quickly walked down a path, looking to his left and right several times.

A slight growl could be heard from ahead the path, it came from a white-yellow polar bear that was wounded.

Matthew quickly ran up to the bear and pulled stuff out of his pockets. A roll of bandages and herbs. The young Canadian then went to treating the bear's wound, terrified of it bleeding even more.

The bear snapped at Matthew once a herb was put on, causing blood to come flowing out of Matthew's hand.

He winced in pain and held his hand tightly, trying to make the blood stop. After about one minute of holding it, Matthew went back to treating the bear's wounds, ignoring his wound.

The bear's wounds were treated and Matthew lied down onto the forest ground, holding tightly on his hand. He let out a sigh, realizing he used all the bandages on the bear's wound. He looked over at the bear and smiled. "Kumajirou." Matthew mumbled as he slowly closed his eyes.

"...Who?" Kumajirou said as he limped over to Matthew and rubbed against his face.

"C-Canada..."Matthew said, falling asleep, his hand slowly stopping bleeding.

"This is un awesome!" Gilbert said, stomping back to the town he came from before. That Matthew guy had deny the awesome Gilbert access to that certain part of the trail. Wait...why the hell did Gilbert even listen to him?

Gilbert grumbled and turned back around, stomping back over to the way he came from, deciding to go that way no matter what that Matthew kid said.

"Hey! Person guy!" A energetic voice shouted out, running to Gilbert.

"Hn." Gilbert grumbled and turned around to see Arthur's kid, Alfred. "Oh...it's you. The guy the awesome me has to teach! Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed.

"I guess...Well, why are you going that way? The hero's home is this way." Alfred said pointing the way he came from.

"The awesome me is going this way because a kid named Matthew told the awesome me I shouldn't go this way." Gilbert said, laughing. "But, the awesome me isn't going to take his orders and go this way anyway! Kesesesese!"

" Huh? Why was...er...what was his name again?" Alfred asked, smiling as he scratched his head.

"Matthew." Gilbert said, slightly glaring at Alfred.

"Oh yeah! My brother! Why was he over here? He's not suppose to be in the hero's land." Alfred said, slightly frowning.

"Was." Gilbert said, glaring at Alfred.

"...What?" Alfred said, slightly confused.

Gilbert let out a sigh and continued walking. "The awesome me is just going to go this way then."

"Wait! The hero needs you to train him!" Alfred called out.

Gilbert stopped walking and looked at his decisions. He could go train Alfred...or he could go the way Matthew had told him not to go. He thought about it for a few minutes and then smirked awesomely.

"Well then, let's go train, kesesese!" Gilbert laughed as he went to the direction of Alfred's house.

Matthew opened his eyes to the familiar scene of his room. He smiled and slowly sat up, looking at his b

bandaged hand. He then looked over at Kumajirou and smiled. "So...Did one of the men find us, eh?" Matthew asked.

Kumajirou looked up at him and tilted his head. "Who?"

"...Canada." Matthew said, frowning slightly but then smiling again as he looked out his small window.

"Oh...I'm hungry...feed me." Kumajirou said, yawning.

"Kumahiko...it's night time...It's not time to eat, eh." Matthew said, giggling slightly.

"...Fine." Kumajirou said, walking off.

A few days past and things were good. Gilbert trained Alfred and his men and Matthew simply wandered around.

Gilbert was out walking around in the forest again when he saw the blond curl in a bush. He smirked awesomely and tugged it hard.

Matthew gasped, letting out both a wince of pain and a slight...moan?

Kumajirou looked up at Matthew before slipping behind a tree, out of sight.

"So, Matthew. The awesome me heard you're not suppose to be here. Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed.

"...A-And, e-eh?" Matthew said.

"Well, the awesome me is going to have to...punish you, kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed again.

"W-Wha-" Matthew tried to say but he was pulled up and pushed to a tree before he could even let out a sound.

"The awesome me is going to seize your vital regions. Kesesesese!" Gilbert said with a cocky smirk as he let out his trademark laugh.

The Prussian then crushed his lips hard onto Matthew's, fiddling with the Canadian's pants.

Matthew's eyes open wide and he quickly sent a kick to Gilbert's vital region, causing the Prussian to fall down to the ground in pain.

"Bumsen...bumsen...Why the fuck did you kick the awesome me?" Gilbert shouted, looking up only to see the Canadian running away. "...Fucking kid." Gilbert stood up and leaned against the tree, slightly still in pain. "His vital regions will be mine one day then...Kesesesese! Because I'm awesome!" Gilbert said in a laugh as he started to head back to Alfred's house.

Matthew ran as fast as his legs could go, his eyes still wide open and his mouth slightly open. He ran and ran till he saw his home and gladly ran into his house and quickly started to put things infront of the door, terrified the Prussian was coming after him.

Kumajirou watched as Matthew moved things infront of the door, tilting his head slight. "Who?" Kumajirou said as he was then moved infront of the door in the chair he was sitting in.

"Gilbert." Matthew said with wide eyes as he hid himself under the cover of his bed, terrified the Prussian was coming after him.

"...Who?" Kumajirou asked again.

"C-Canada..."Matthew answered, holding back tears.

"Oh." Kumajirou said as he got out of the chair and walked over to Matthew. He then jumped onto the bed and started to rub against Matthew's sides.

Matthew pushed the covers slightly off him and grabbed Kumajirou, hugging the polar bear tightly as he slightly cried into his fur.

Kumajirou let Matthew hug him, not caring that much. "I'm hungry." He said, staring blankly at Matthew.

"O-Oh...I-I'll go make you s-some pancakes!" Matthew said smiling as he let go of Kumajirou and ran off to make pancakes.

**A/N**

**Bumsen - German for Fuck**

**Pancakes probably weren't made during this era but of well, as I said. I'm not the brightest in history and stuff. lDDD**

**Was - German for What...I do hope I have it in here. lDDD**

**Reviews are always loved~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Not much PruCan in this...it's basically a filler. lDDD**

**But read it anyways, I'll upload the next chapter after I'm done writing it! 8D**

**Warnings - Use of Human Names, Attempted Seizing but failing, Burning of a houses, Matthew getting caught on fire, and Kumajirou being a good bear. **

**Shit...I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer - I own none of these characters. I only own the words. **

**End A/N**

Sixteen years. Sixteen short years. That was how long Gilbert trained Alfred. After training Alfred, he returned back to Europe.

"Remember everything the awesome me taught you, okay, kid?" Gilbert said smiling awesomely.

"The Hero always remembers!" Alfred said, smiling bigly.

"Oh yeah, tell your brother, the awesome me will seize his vital region! Kesesesese!" Gilbert laughed.

"What." Alfred said, as he stared at Gilbert blankly.

"I will seize your brother's vital regions." Gilbert said slowly, he then laughed and started walking to the ship.

"No you won't!" Alfred shouted. "The hero will protect his brother from someone like you! Nana bo bo!" Alfred said as he stick his tongue out and pulled down one of his lower eyelids.

"To bad! The awesome me will!" Gilbert said as he then laughed his trademark laugh and boarded the ship.

Alfred waved goodbye to the ship as it disappeared over the horizon and he went off to prepare for the upcoming war.

Gilbert barged into his house, smiling bigly."_Burder! Burder! The awesome me is home!_" He shouted.

No response.

Gilbert looked around till he saw letter after letter on a table in the living room. He let out a sigh and started to open them.

Each and every letter were from Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig. The poor kid had been sending letters to Gilbert about his whole life. Even about this cute little Italian girl.

Gilbert picked up one letter and opened it, deciding to read it.

_' Dear Brother,_

_I'm off to war today. Remember Italia? Well...she...she gave me her underwear. And then we kissed good bye...And I told her I loved her since the 900s...Do you think that was a good thing to do brother? Anyway, I hope you get this letter._

_Sincerely, _

_Holy Roman Empire. '_

Gilbert smiled at the letter and quickly grabbed a piece of paper out, deciding to write back. However, before he even wrote a single letter, he noticed the date on the other letter.

"_Shit. This letter's old...Why didn't he just send it to the awesome me in America...Instead of my awesome hous-...Shit! The awesome me forgot to tell him the awesome me was leaving for America!_"Gilbert screamed as he started to his head on the desk.

After awhile he stopped hitting his head on the desk and stood up, smiling awesomely.

"_Time to go make some fun. Kesesesesese!_"Gilbert laughed as he placed his hat on his head. He then headed out to the door, pulling his cape on, and grabbing his sword.

He let out a laugh and jumped onto his horse and rode off.

Matthew slept peacefully in his bed, a slight smile on his face. He had no idea there was a intruder in his house.

Alfred smiled as he walked closer and closer to Matthew. He was planning on invading his brother. Which in all kinds of ways this was a terrible idea. However the American's brain told him, it was the best idea he ever had.

Alfed stepped on one squeaky board and Matthew's eyes opened wide. Before the American even knew, he was on the floor with a pain in his stomach.

Matthew had attacked Alfred without giving any mercy to him. "What the maple Alfred? Why are you in my house, eh?" Matthew said, standing up, and staring down at his brother.

"To invade you! Because I'm the hero!" Alfred said, smiling.

Matthew stared at his brother for a few seconds and then walked over to corner. He came back with an axe in his hands. "I'll give you the count of three seconds to get the maple out of my house, America." Matthew said in a cold tone, not showing any of his kindness in it.

Alfred stared at his brother for awhile, dumbfonded. "Why should the hero listen to you?" He said.

"...One." Matthew said, staring at his brother, and holding his axe high into the air.

Alfred just stared at his brother, confused.

"Two." Matthew said, lifting the axe even higher into the air, both his hands holding it.

Still, Alfred sat there, staring.

"Three!" Matthew shouted as he then brought the axe down next to Alfred's head.

"M-Mattie! What the hell!" Alfred shouted as he jumped out of the way, his eyes wide open.

Matthew just stared at him coldly and swinged his axe at Alfred again.

"W-ah! Mattie!" Alfred screamed as he then ran to the door and found it lock. He had locked it behind him so that when he seized his brother's vital regions, he wouldn't try to make a run for it. The American would of never thought he would have to run away.

Matthew swung his axe at Alfred again, before he could even open the door.

Alfred screamed and ducked. He then qucikly ran to a window and jumped through it, breaking the poor window.

Matthew unlocked his front door and ran after Alfred, he was pissed. No. He was more than pissed. He was enraged. He swung his axe whenever he got close to Alfred, a laugh started to come out of his voice every now and again.

Matthew had chased Alfred all the way back to the border, in which, once Alfred ran across and was far out of sight, Matthew turned nack around and walked home. While walking home he hummed to himself, smiling.

Alfred stared at his house with wide eyes. It was on fire. His house was on fire and so were some buildings around it.

Arthur laughed and laughed as he watched the American fall to his knees, crying. "I burnt down your house, you bloody git! Take that! Now, do you still want to gain bloody independence from me? Well do you now, git!" Arthur shouted, laughing.

Matthew smiled as he slowly walked away from the site. In his hand was a torch, a torch that was still light, and the same torch he had used to burn his brother's house to the ground. He didn't mind it that much that Arthur had claimed to do it.

After all, Matthew hadn't claimed his indepenced yet...But if he did, and if he ever does, he knows that he would most likely gloat about it.

The Canadian let out a giggle and quickly advanced home, smiling at the fire of his brother's house.

Matthew stared at a single blank wall for hours. He had nothing to do at the moment.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou said, walking up to Matthew.

"Your owner. Canada." Matthew said, smilign slightly as he turned to face Kumajirou.

"Oh...I'm hungry." The polar bear said as he let out a yawn.

"I'll go make you some pancakes then, eh!" Matthew said, smiling as he ran to the kitchen to start cooking.

The smell of smoke soon came to the Canadian's nose and he looked around. He wasn't cooking yet but something smelt like it was on fire.

He started to walk around his house, confused of what it was...That is, til he saw a fire engulfing his house.

Matthew let out a scream.

He then started to run through out the whole house, looking for Kumajirou. When he did find Kumajirou he was relived and terrified at the same time. The Canadian grabbed the polar bear and quickly ran out, but just as he got to the door, a piece of burning wood fell down right beside him and hit his side, causing his side to catch on fire.

Matthew quickly threw Kumajirou away from him and to safety. The Canadian then proceeded to fall to the ground and roll in the dirt, his eyes wide open and a frown on his face as he screamed.

A few minutes later, Matthew was no longer on fire, however his clothing were half burnt and the skin on his side was also. He let out quiet cries as he tried to sit up, only falling to the ground in pain.

Kumajirou walked over to Matthew, piting his owner, and started to lick the wound, trying to calm down the pain.

Matthew let out a squeak in surprise but then smiled at Kumajirou. "Thanks Kumajar." He said, smiling at Kumajirou.

The bear just let out a noise and continue to lick Matthew's side.

**A/N**

**Italics = Talking in another langugage. AKA. I'm to lazy to use google to translate stuff. lD**

**I love torturing characters I write~**

**This is one of the only reasons why Matthew got caught on fire. It's also because of um...Crap. I forgot the date and stuff...well the Brits...or was it the Tories? Oh well...Caught the Parliment Building on fire. **

**America's House on Fire = War of 1812, Canadians burnt down the White House but the British say they did...I'm going with a song of it's version. lD**

**After this chapter, it'll be a big time skip. Why? Because I'm lazy and can't bring myself to research anything else oTL'**

**Actually...It's because Prussia and Canada don't have anymore events closed to each other. lDDD**

**Well there is but like, it's in 1902. ..Which is the next chapter taking place in. 8DDD**

**End A/N**


End file.
